


Chocolate Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Everneath
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever curious, Cole watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Eyes

There were millions of other things that Cole could have been doing. That was a fact, not an opinion. He could almost hear the voices of his band mates reminding them of what they needed to get done. Food had to be sent to the queen or else things would look suspicious. She was the biggest thorn in their side, so it was best to please her. Then there was working on the new album to be released in the next one or two years; already, fans were getting excited. The amount of messages that he had gotten about it on Twitter was ridiculous.

Then there was Nikki.

Cole sighed.

About sixty years ago, while he had been out traveling, he had heard someone to think of things in someone else's shoes. He had heard variants of the phrase before - it got blended and twisted over the years, passing through time. Only now was he listening to it; maybe if he thought like Nikki, he would get her to come with him.

From the distance, he could see him; Jack Caputo was a big guy, hard to miss.

Cole tightened his fist. He had to admit, the guy was definitely handsome. For a moment, he admired the man. His hair was dark and shiny, his face clear of any sign of acne, and his muscles were certainly admirable. There was certainly more muscle on him than Cole.

He eyed Cole for a second, looking away from the other football players standing next to him. To Jack, Cole was a small red head guy, and he would be mistaken for a freshman.

Cole gave him one last look, then quickly turned and walked off.

The guy certainly had an effect on him. His face was engraved in Cole's mind. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw it.

He shook his head. There were more important things to get done. Jack had a nice face, but had Cole had seen men who made him look like nothing. 

It was time to get back into his own shoes.

Mentally, he reminded himself of the time.

Only a few more months, he thought. Then Nikki's doomed.

He had to hurry.


End file.
